For the better part of the 20th century, athletic shoes have been in use all over the world. Most households have at least one pair. They require little maintenance, and only require washing and drying every so often. Laundering athletic shoes requires nothing special they can be air-dried or put in the dryer.
However, when using a dryer, shoes tumble and bounce loudly, creating a noisy nuisance and potentially causing damage to the dryer and shoe. For this reason, most people prefer to air-dry their athletic shoes, which can take a long time.
I believe there is a need for a device that allows the drying of athletic shoes in a laundry dryer without creating excess noise or risking damage.